WWE: An Awesome Return
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: This happens when Miz comes back from being fired... in my mind. John Cena welcomes back his foe in a cute and friendly way. Please Enjoy!


The day Michael Mizanin got the call from the WWE that he was re-hired was one of the happiest days of his life. He literally called everyone he knew because he was so happy. In the next week, he'd be back to work.

It was Monday at noon when Miz stood in front of a stadium where he'd be performing that night. It was kind of like returning to school from summer break. You don't know who's changed and if you're still going to be liked or hated. Mike had iron butterflies in his stomach.

Mike walked through the revolving doors and took a deep breath and smiled. "Ah, home sweet home," Mike said to himself. He already recognized faces. There was the camera men, a few behind the scene mechanics and technicians, and other Superstars in the WWE.

Miz had his suitcase with him, and he was dragging it everywhere he went. He finally had enough of a tour, and he asked a guy for directions to the dressing rooms. The man pointed him in the direction and Mike thanked him. He smiled because he would love to have some alone time to settle in.

Mike was standing at the end of a long hallway, which contained the many different Superstars' dressing rooms. He was almost sprinting down the hallway, quickly glancing at each name plate on the doors. He reached the other end of the hallway with no luck of finding his dressing room. Miz guessed that he had accidentally skipped it. He slowly made his way back, carefully studying each name plate.

Mike finally found a dressing room. He was very puzzled at first. He expected to have his own dressing room, with his name on the plate. Instead, there was a name plate that read:

'John Cena'

Underneath the name plate was a taped on peice of looseleaf that read:

'The Miz'

Mike stared at the door with his mouth hung open. How could he be sharing a room with John Cena? Miz closed his mouth and gulped. He knocked on the door, even though he had a key. He didn't want to be rude in case John was in there. No one answered the door. Mike knocked again.

Down the hallway was John Cena. He was leaning against the wall, smiling at Mike. Miz didn't notice him there. Mike became frustrated with the door, so he knelt down to look for the key in his suitcase. John silently laughed at him. John quietly walked up behind Miz. He knelt down so he was at Miz's crouched position and loudly said, "HEY!"

Mike screamed and fell to the floor. John was cracking up. Mike looked dazed for a second, then he collected himself and glared at John.

"Hahaha! Hi! How have you been, Mizanin? I was starting to get lonely around here. You know, no one to tease or laugh at," John offered Miz a hand up. Mike smirked and took the hand. They both stood and looked at each other. John smiled widely, and Mike couldn't help but smile also.

"How is it that one way or another, I always end up with you?" Mike shook his head and smiled. John laughed and pulled Mike into a hug.

"I truly have no clue. Now, what do you say we get into the room?" John nodded toward the door. Mike turned red.

"Oh, right. I got it," Mike pulled the keys out of his suitcase, fumbled with them, and opened the door. Mike pulled his suitcase inside and stared around with a huge smile on his face. He left his suitcase in the narrow hallway in the room and ran toward the beds. He jumped on one , laid down, and closed his eyes.

"Aaaahhhh! Home!" Mike smiled again. John laughed at Mike. He knew that Miz can act like a child... a lot.

"Yeah it feels good doesn't it? You know, it would feel even better if you were actually in your bed," John smirked at Miz.

"Oh. Sorry. One sec," Mike turned red again and jumped from John's bed to his.

"You're right. It does feel better. Hehehehe," Mike closed his eyes again and hugged his pillow. John rolled his eyes. He lifted Mike's suitcase onto Mike's bed so it wasn't in the way.

After about a minute of silence, Mike spoke. "Hey. How come we're sharing a dressing room?" John thought about that and smiled.

"You see, Lauranitis is kind of a terrible GM. So, he didn't count you and Truth for the rooms. He had to pair each of you with someone. I forgot who took Truth, but absolutely no one wanted you, " John looked at Miz who looked embarrassed.

"Anyway, being the kind person I am, I agreed to take you. You're welcome," John nodded at Miz.

"Thanks, Cena. That was real nice of you," Mike said.

"Yeah, well I felt kind of bad. It was either this, or you would have to sleep in the hallway. Hahaha," John laughed. Miz weakly laughed, too, but he felt kind of disappointed and upset that no one else would take him.

"So, no one wanted me?" Miz looked at John with a sad face. John laughed, not realizing that Mike was being serious.

"Haha, yeah no one. Sorry, man," John smiled. Miz sat up on the side of the bed and looked at the floor.

"Wow, I never realized I was that hated. I mean, I know I was never the 'John Cena' of the WWE, but... wow. That hurts," Miz stared at the floor biting his lip.

"Um, what is that supposed to mean? The 'John Cena' of the WWE?" John sat next to Mike on the bed. Mike looked at John and broke into a huge smile he couldn't fight back. He then laughed slightly.

"I didn't mean any offense, John. You're kind of the poster-boy of the WWE and you're most the famous and loved out of all of us. That's all I meant when I said that I wasn't you," Mike said.

"Why does everyone say that? I'm not the poster-boy! All of the Superstars are equal in my opinion," John said. Mike snorted at him. John glared at him then smirked.

"You think it's funny?" John said raising both of his eyebrows.

"No, I don't. I still think you're the poster-boy, though," Mike ducked as John's hand came rushing toward his face. Miz laughed as John knocked him down and they started wrestling on the bed.

"I... Am... not, a poster-boy!" John somehow got Miz in an arm-lock.

"Ow! Alright, alright! Stop!" Miz screamed at John because the lock prevented him from moving his arms. John just smiled, pulled up Mike's shirt, and started to tickle his belly. Mike screamed like a girl, but didn't laugh.

"What's the matter, Mike? You're not ticklish anymore? I thought your stomach was your most ticklish spot," John said to Miz. He kept on tickling around Mike's belly and sides. Mike started to lightly chuckle and squirm. John could see that nothing was really working. He got Miz out of the arm-lock and sat at the edge of the bed. Miz exhaled deeply and and clutched his right arm, which was more affected by the lock than his other arm.

"What's wrong? Did the poster-boy just kick your ass, or what?" John smiled and laughed. Miz looked up at John and was forced to laugh.

"Seriously, Mike. Are you okay?" John sat Miz upright instead of bent over so he could look at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my arm hurts like hell and my stomach is probably red. Thanks to you," Miz gave John a nasty look, but John bit his lip to refrain from smiling.

Mike opened his mouth in a "oh yeah?" type of attitude. He sarted to tickle John's ribs. John laughed and moved away from Mike. Mike followed him with a smile on his face as he squeezed his thigh. John yelped and jumped off of the bed.

"Stop! I'm sorry! I thought you'd be ticklish instead of sensitive when I tickled you!" John backed up until he was at the door. Mike laughed and followed John. Soon, they stood facing each other at the door. John had his hand gripped around the doorknob, ready for anything. Mike grabbed John's sides and started to tickle them. John screamed and opened the door. Miz laughed at John.

John ran out the door laughing, while Miz followed him.

"Come back, John! Stop being a baby. Hahahaha!" Miz grabbed Cena and pulled him back. John got loose and pushed Mike to the floor... the concrete floor. Mike screamed in pain and rolled onto his side. He was holding and rubbing his back.

"Oh my God. Mike, I'm so sorry. Oh God," John kneeled on the floor next to Miz. He wasn't sure if he ruined Mike's back.

"Oh GOD! My back, my back. You moron! Oooowwww! Help me up," Mike was still rubbing his lower back as he tried to lift himself up into a sitting position. John gripped one of Mike's hands and used his other hand to support his back as John lifted Mike up.

"Careful, careful, careful! God I hate you!" Mike said to John as John slowly helped him up. John snorted. Mike glared at him.

"Stop making me laugh. I might drop you," John said as Miz screamed again. Finally, Mike was sitting up. He was sitting quite awkwardly and uptight because of the way he landed on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to me? Stop looking at me like that! You're going to make me la... Hehehe. Stop!" Mike was chuckling slightly because John had an extremely weird face. It was so weird that I can't describe it. It was just funny.

"Okay, okay! Um, where does it hurt?" John positioned himself so he was behind Mike.

"Kind of all over this area. Like, over here," Miz pointed and felt around an area on his lower back that was causing him limited movement.

"Okay. Um, here?" John purposly squeezed Mike's side to piss him off. Mike giggled, but couldn't really move.

"Or here," John said again and he poked Mike's other side. Mike muffled a laugh.

"Not funny! Can you seriously help me? I can't get up," Mike was starting to get annoyed with John's antics. John just laughed.

"I'd love to help if you tell me where the pain is," John said. He was acting dumb on purpose.

"Do you promise to listen this time? Over here," Mike pointed to the same spot.

"So, over here?" John placed one hand on the spot on Mike's back that hurt, but placed his other hand on Mike's ribs. He wiggled his fingers. Miz's head flew back in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Stop! I'll do it myself!" Mike was trying to move and stand up, but it was almost impossible. He leaned over a tiny bit then gasped and returned to his sitting position.

"Okay. You can do it yourself. I'm going back to the room. Good luck," John smiled and stood up. He started walking back down the hall toward their room.

"John, wait! I-I need help. Please," Mike looked at the floor. John smiled.

"Okay Mr. Independent. Whatever you say. Now, I'm being serious this time. It hurts here, right?" John gently pushed on the spot that Mike had told him hurt. Miz screamed.

"Ow! Yes, yes! That's it. What are you going to do?" Mike tried to turn his head to look at John. John thought for a second.

"I could get a doctor or someone here. Do you want that?" John asked as a possible solution.

"No! Absolutely not! I want no one to know of this. What else?" Mike was carefully rubbing his lower back.

John then got an idea. "Okay, I think I know. There was this trick that a doctor did to me when I had a bad back. It fixed me up right away. I think it was also used in movies," John told Miz.

"Oh yeah, that sounds promising, but... are you getting a doctor?" Mike asked.

"No, I'll do it," John said with all seriousness. Mike looked horrified.

"Okay, John. There's a difference between you and a doctor. He's a professional at this stuff. You don't know what the hell you're doing. Like, what if you ruin my back further by using this "trick?" I don't trust you," Mike said. John laughed, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was just the way Mike said it.

"No, no. Trust me, I've been to the emergency room many more times than I'd like to admit. He taught me how to do it. It hurts at first, but the pain goes away quick. It'll help, I promise," John said. Mike looked unsure. He just wanted to perform in that night's show. He had no choice.

"Uh, fine. But if you break my back, I'll sue you or something," Miz said. Cena smirked.

"Sit up straight!" Cena carefully adjusted Mike's posture.

"Ouch! What, that isn't straight enough? I'm practically paralyzed. Geez..." Mike sounded annoyed. John refrained from laughing.

"Okay, this will probably hurt... a lot. Then, the pain will go away! Ready?" John cracked his knuckles. Miz gulped.

"Alright. Do it quick!" Miz shut his eyes tight and grinded his teeth together, ready for the pain. John positioned his knees so they were touching Mike's lower back. He leaned in and grabbed both of Mike's shoulders. He then pushed his knees into Mike's back strongly and quickly. Miz screamed the loudest he ever did. At the same time, about five maintenence men came and stood at the end of the hallway. They were "summoned" by Mike's screams. When they saw John and Mike's position they all stood with puzzled faces. Two of them started to giggle. Then, they all left.

John knew the men were there the whole time, and when they left he started cracking up. Miz had fallen on his back from the excruciating pain caused by John Cena. He had formed small tears in his eyes, but didn't actually cry. He had no idea why John was laughing. Mike wiped his eyes and carefully sat up. His back was fixed. He smiled and twisted and turned in every possible way to make sure.

"Oh God. Thanks a lot, man. Why the hell are you laughing?" Mike stood up and looked down at John who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Hehehehehehe. The guys... over thehehehehere! Hahahaha! John couldn't speak because he was laughing so hard. Since laughter is highly contagious, Miz started to giggle a little bit at John.

"Hehehe. I have no clue what you're talking about! Just stop! You know what? I'm going back to the room. See ya!" Mike dashed off in the direction of their room. John recovered from his laughing fit, stood up, and chased after Miz.

Mike reached the door first. He took his keys out of his pocket and placed them into the lock. John was approaching fast. Miz was panting and slightly laughing as John came speeding down the hallway. Miz opened the door and ran inside. He fully closed the door behind him. John slammed into the locked door. He could hear Mike laughing on the other side.

"Not funny! Let me in! I'll tickle you if you don't let me in right now!" John threatened Miz.

"How are you going to tickle me? You can't even get in," Miz replied.

"That's okay. I'll get one of the guys that works here with the keys. Then I'll kill you," John smiled. Miz no longer had a smile on his face. John had a good point.

"Okay, I'll let you in. But do you promise not to tickle me?" Mike leaned against the door, his hand gripping the knob.

"Yes, I promise," Cena said. Mike opened the door. John scooped Mike up and placed him across his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mike yelled as he punched John's back. That didn't affect him much.

"No. I want to have some fun first," John smiled. He quickly spun around with Miz still on his shoulder. Mike screamed and held onto John's sides tightly so he wouldn't fly off.

"Let go! I've got you. You're not going to fall, I promise," John said to not make Miz worried. Miz furrowed his brow and had an idea. He started to tickle John's sides. One of John's sides were perfectly exposed because he was holding Miz. John laughed. He couldn't deflect the tickling.

"Stop! Hahahahaha! Knock it off, Miz!" John laughed. He was becoming weak, so he ran over to one of the beds and threw Mike on it. Mike fell off laughing loudly. John grabbed his waist and chuckled lightly.

John had never seen Miz act so happy. He's also never seen him laugh this much, without tickling! He enjoyed being able to room with Miz. He felt they were becoming good friends.

"You know, Mike. You have a really nice laugh. I think you should show it way more often," John said truthfully and smiled. Mike slowed down his laughter and blushed a deep shade of red. John laughed.

"What? Why are you blushing? Whenever I give you a compliment, you blush! You softy!" John sat on the bed beside Miz.

"No, I... I am? Crap. You see? Whenever I blush, and someone tells me I'm blushing, I blush even more!" Mike said embarrassingly.

"Then stop blushing. Laugh more!" John said as he playfully shoved Miz. Mike fell over on the bed and stretched. He also yawned.

"God, I'm tired. We got the Raw in... seven hours. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm napping," Mike said. He knew that the bed he was in was his, so he pulled the covers over him and shut his eyes.

"How can I make you laugh without tickling you? Sorry that I'm still on that. I'm just curious," John grinned at Miz.

"I'll tell you when I'm awake later," Miz mumbled into the pillow. John half-frowned.

"No, I'm going to keep you awake," John sat on Mike's bed. Miz groaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"Don't you have a press conference or an autograph signing or something, Cena? Why do you have to annoy me?" Mike said.

"You're fun to annoy, that's why," John poked Mike's side. Mike jerked away from him and giggled.

"Look, a grown man doesn't say fun," Miz pointed out to John. He had opened his eyes.

"Well, I do because I'm John Cena. Fun, fun, fun, fun! Hahaha," John teased Miz. Mike rolled his eyes and buried his face into the pillow. John was probably going to be super bored if Mike fell asleep. He wanted to keep bothering him. John actually laid down in the bed next to Miz. Miz looked up from the pillow. They both stared at each other.

"Really?" Miz said in his best Miz voice. John burst out laughing. Mike grinned a little and rolled his eyes again. He now had his hand propped onto his pillow, so he could watch Cena better. He knew he wasn't going to be able to rest with John around.

"Listen, if you sleep, then I'll be so bored. What do you want to do?" John asked Mike.

"I really, really want to sleep. But I guess that's not an option anymore. Let's both nap!" Mike said proudly. John raised an eyebrow at Miz.

"What?" Mike said, not realizing what the raised eyebrow meant. Then Miz opened his mouth because he figured it out.

"I meant in different beds, genius! God, you're so immature!" Mike got annoyed with John. John once again began to laugh.

"Come on, Mike! You know you want to laugh! Just do it," Cena made himself laugh after his last sentence. Miz didn't even crack a smile.

"You're not funny. I only laugh at funny things. Hey, stop!" Mike said. John had begun to tickle Mike's belly.

"Stop, stop! Hahahaha! I'm laughing! I'm l-laughing! Hahaha," Mike said to make John stop. Miz grabbed both of John's wrists just as he was about to attack again.

"Just... stop. Seriously," Miz glared at John as he shoved him off the bed. John wasn't expecting this, and he fell off landing with a thud.

"Ow! Well, I guess slap-stick is out," John said referring to what will make Mike laugh. Miz didn't want to, but he smiled. He kind of laughed, but it turned out as a snort because he was trying not to laugh. John still heard it.

"What was that?" John said standing up. He kneeled down on the bed. Miz backed away, while still on the bed.

"Nothing," Mike said trying not to sound nervous. John grinned.

"I think it was something. A laugh, perhaps?" John was almost leaning on top of Mike who was still backing up toward the edge of the bed.

"No! It definately was not a laugh! It was a-a sneeze. Yeah! A sneeze," Mike started to lean off the bed. He held onto John's shirt to make sure he wouldn't fall. John started to tickle Mike's ribs. Miz let go of John's shirt to sheild his ribs and sides. He also laughed. The bad thing was that he was falling off the bed. Miz held himself up by placing one of his hands on the ground. He was now lying halfway on the bed, with his other half hanging off the side of the bed. John was still on top of Mike. He was also still tickling him.

"Really, Mike? We're really going to do this?" John said to Miz who was using his free hand to deflect John's fingers. John shoved Mike a little farther off the bed. Miz had to turn around on his belly and put both of his hands on the floor to support himself. John was cracking up. He now had both of Mike's sides and ribs perfectly exposed.

"Help! Stop freaking tickling me!" Mike yelled at John. John just pulled up Mike's shirt so it exposed his body. He started lightly tickling both of Miz's sides. Mike had no choice but to laugh.

"Stop it! Hahahaha! You're s-so... so creepy!" Mike yelled at John again through his laughter. John stopped tickling him.

"Creepy? In what way?" John asked, kind of offended.

"Um, did I say creepy? Hehe. I meant perverted," Mike realized what he said was bad, but it was too late.

"Perverted?!" John got off of Miz. He sat back on the bed, stared at Mike's position, and kicked his butt so Mike fell off the bed completely. Mike screamed both from the kick and the landing on the floor.

"Ouch! I'm sorry. That's not what I meant! You're not perverted! Sorry, sorry... God I'm so stupid," Mike apologized to John, but mumbled the last part to himself.

"You're not stupid. I just felt kind of insulted, that's all. I am not perverted," John said firmly to Mike.

"Exactly! I know you're not. I'm sorry. It's just that... you know. The shirt thing and the laying on top of me thing kind of screamed "perverted" to me," Mike said. John actually chuckled. He did think Miz was extremely funny. Not just funny looking; Mike's entire personality was very comical.

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from now. Uh, sorry... about that. Hahahahaha," John laughed awkwardly at Mike's face. He got up off the bed and helped Mike up to his feet.

"Now can I nap?" Mike asked. This got another laugh from John.

"You know what? I think you can. I think I finally know what makes you laugh," John said and patted Mike's back.

"You do?" Mike asked completely baffled that John knows.

"Yeah. Three things: Tickling, obviously. Sarcasm. And just good old humor," John counted them off with his fingers.

"Am I right?" John asked. Mike smiled.

"Spot on, Cena," Mike laughed, and so did John.

"Good night, John. See you later," Miz said plopping onto his bed. He sat up, took off his shoes, and pulled the covers over his body. John laughed.

"Yep. G'night, Mizanin," John said. He playfully ruffled Mike's hair. He, too, went over to his bed and sat down. John did the same as Mike. Soon, both men were fast asleep.

~The End~


End file.
